This invention relates to methods for joining ceramic sintered bodies. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for joining aluminum nitride base plates, alumina ceramic base plates, ceramic parts for automobiles and other types of ceramic bodies.
Conventional methods for joining ceramic base plates use a solder material between the two base plates. The combination is then heated to a prescribed temperature.
The problem with the above method is that the properties of the solder material and the base plates are different. The strength of the solder material decreases at elevated temperatures. In addition, the heat and corrosion resistance of the solder material are different from the base plates.